1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus and to a recording medium recording a control program for controlling the information processing apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling an information processing apparatus and to a recording medium recording a control program for controlling the information processing apparatus, including a plurality of portable information processing apparatuses capable of wireless communication with each other.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a system has been known that automatically executes communication when information processing apparatuses come close to each other. By way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-28103 discloses a system in which exchange conditions are verified by game devices communicating with each other, and when the exchange conditions are met, game data designated for exchange are exchanged between the game devices.
In the disclosed system, communication takes place with another game device as an unspecified partner, when it comes into the communicable range. Specifically, the user does not explicitly designate a game device as a communication partner and, therefore, it is possible that communication is repeated time and again with a communication partner with which communication has already been done.